narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sora's Jinchūriki Forms
Nine-Tailed Form It was shown in naruto shippuden 54 where Sora has nine-tails in the beggining and it seems that naruto had saw it in his nightmare. Shoudn't we add his nine-tailed form although it was showed very shortly and only in this episode? Cooltamerboy (talk) 17:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC). :Cooltamerboy, before you start another revert war, perhaps you could explain why you want this Nine-Tailed form added to the article. If it only appeared in a nightmare, I don't think it should be included. Nightmares are not real. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. First naruto didn't know sora at that time. And it is extremely similar to the other transformations. Also naruto didn't say it wasn't real. And last of all i put it is a nightmare though it is possibly speculated to be true, and i gave to pictures. Cooltamerboy (talk) 13:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC). :::Naruto didn't say it wasn't real? Are you serious? Dreams are per definition not real. Only if they are in some way shown to actually happen can they be considered real. If nothing like what was seen in that dream ever actually happened it should be taken as nothing more then a premonition that was likely never meant to be taken as possible or real. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) But he didn't know sora at that time! So how could he have gotten that dream also the transformation is very similar to the others. Cooltamerboy (talk) 13:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC). :Demon fox. Sensing it's chakra far yonder. Saw Sora and said "Tht kidz gots mah chakraz. Getz it back naos."--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) How could naruto have a dream of sora if he didn't know him still in shippuden episode 54. It's also very similar to the other transformations. It might have been a vision of what was happening in the fire temple. I also asked jacce and he said the nightmare was a real event, and Sora's chakra was connected to Naruto, so he saw it as a nightmare. His example was the chakra knew themselves. So i say we should put it. Cooltamerboy (talk) 07:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC). sora's forms spike's makes me think of juubi now...lol New Image I thought i could bring better image, but i can't: So which do you prefer? :They both seem very blachy.The current Three-Tailed Form picture is fine.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, Then to delete the poor quality tag cause there can be no better image. Ttogafer (talk) 13:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Arm Now we current revelations ... Isn't Sora's Kyubi arm basically partial transformation ? --Elveonora (talk) 17:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) As far as I know he's always had an arm like that so I wouldn't count it towards partial transformation. Joshbl56 19:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, he didn't actually have a Tailed Beast inside of him, simply chakra of one. I see it more as an effect of having that chakra sealed inside of him with a likely inferior sealing technique (in comparison to Naruto). Skitts (talk) 19:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It's due to Kyubi's chakra ... he was not born with that. And thanks for pointing out the obvious ... the thing he has no beast inside of him does not mean its not a partial transformation. --Elveonora (talk) 22:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually that's exactly what that means. Like I've told you before, transforming part of themselves into the beast within is what a Jinchuriki's Partial Transformation is, nothing else is. Skitts (talk) 02:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC) LOL, dude ... what's your problem ? What's this then ... God's hand ? He has Kyubi's chakra inside ... Kin&Gin went all mode v2 without having Kyubi inside ... Gaara still controls sand and this is partial transformation. --Elveonora (talk) 02:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Problem? I just told what a Partial Transformation was. o.o And Kin and Gin don't have them (never displayed anyway). Gaara doesn't have partials anymore, he just controls the sand, which itself was ever a PT. What he did against Naruto in Part 1 was. Skitts (talk) 02:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Conflict D:Version 2 is not partial transformation. Version 2 is being shrouded in the tailed beast chakra. Partial transformation is changing a part of the body into that of the tailed beast. Also, his hand looks nothing like the Kyubis reminds me of Allen's hand from D. Gray-Man. Joshbl56 02:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) That was just an example how those with only Tailed Beast chakra and no actual Beasts themselves have such powers ... I would like to hear Omni or Shounen say something on this --Elveonora (talk) 02:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I could go ask for their input on their talk pages, or you. I don't think they'll say anything differently to be honest though. o3o Skitts (talk) 02:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) GUYS, this disscution apperantly will go no where or into anything that would help this wiki, so just stop.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 13:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't see anything that Sora has ever done that would count as a partial transformation. I think his arm simply looked like that because the Nine-Tails' chakra did something to it, for plot reasons. Omnibender - Talk - 16:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) And is not the arm exactly partial transformation ? ... --Elveonora (talk) 17:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) It's not an actual part of a Tailed Beast (which he lacks), so methinks no. Skitts (talk) 17:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :^This. Omnibender - Talk - 17:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) If you say so ... --Elveonora (talk) 21:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Trivia "It was shown that the chakra of the Nine-Tails sealed in Sora needs a human vessel to maintain its form. Since it could not find another vessel when it escaped Sora, it disappeared." That's whats under trivia at the moment, but didn't the chakra all go into Naruto? --Scorn53 (talk) 12:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :No, the chakra did not go back to Naruto, it dissipated into nothingness. Quoted from the Sora page: "After the battle with Naruto, all of Sora's demon chakra was expelled from his body, effectively taking away his ability to transform. Without a host, the unstable demon-clone dispersed into nothing." --speysider (talk) 13:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Here's a question. Naruto was in the same pit/crater as Sora. How does the "could not find another vessel" part come into play? Questionaredude (talk) 02:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Latest edit Totally unnecessary, we know Kurama attacked Konohagakure in the very first episode of Naruto. The way it was before was just fine. --speysider (talk) 21:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I believe the editor wanted to make it clear that the information about the residual chakra being anime-only not the attack. Although it's an anime-only arc.--Cerez365™ 21:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Exactly, the information about Sora is all anime exclusive, so there's no need to mention that in the article. Although, Kurama leaving excess chakra around the village probably happened anyway. --speysider (talk) 21:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC)